Giving it a try
by pinkl3m0nad3
Summary: Nagisa was left with a broken heart. She did not know what to do with her life, then something unexpected happened. Something might just have changed her life as she knew it. yuri. 1st try on writing. )
1. Giving it a try

"Shizuma!"

Nagisa awoke at the sound of her own voice, screaming Shizuma's name. Another bad dream. It has been a month now and the dreams have been nothing but constant. She knew it was inevitable. She knew it would not be easy. It has been a month, and for 30 nights Nagisa has been crying herself to sleep.

"It's been months now Nagisa-chan. Move on already!" Suzumi shouted through the phone.

"One. Correction Ms. Tamao. It's been only one month." Nagisa retorted. Ever since Shizuma broke up with Nagisa, she has been seeking comfort from her best friend Suzumi. She also knows for a fact that even the best of the best friends get tired of hearing of sad stories of stubborn girls like her.

"I know you're tired of listening to me everyday, but you're my only outlet, you know? Every night I dream of her. It's not easy. For five years she was my world. I don't quite know where to start living without her."

"Sure, I understand. All I'm saying is that you should get out there. Make yourself busy or something. Look, I really need to go now. I'll call you later, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, later then." Nagisa hang up. Make yourself busy, she thought; but how? She has no idea.

A little later Nagisa decided to go out for a stroll. With nowhere to go, she thought of checking out the deli where she and Suzumi buy the most delicious cutesy pastries. It took her a very long solitary walk to the deli. It gave her mind some quiet time; but it is during these quiet times that the memory of Shizuma reappears. The memory of her is bittersweet. Everybody knows how good a couple they used to be. Wherever they go, people would stare at them in admiration. Initially, she said that it was Shizuma's elegant charm that made people look at her direction; but Shizuma insisted that it was how Nagisa make her bloom that made people look. She did not dare argue.

She felt like a walking corpse – drained of life. She was tired of crying and hurting. No matter how much she avoids the truth, it keeps haunting her. _Shizuma left you for a guy, Nagisa – a guy! _Her head keeps telling her. Nagisa knew she could not compete with a guy. Maybe she was Shizuma's little experiment and she later on realized that it was not what she wanted in life. In the beginning, she was not sure it was what she wanted. She never had a relationship before, so everything was new to her. The butterflies in the stomach you get while holding another person's hand, the warmth of an embrace, and the -. She stopped herself from going there, she could not bear the memory of how good Shizuma felt, on her lips, her ams, her hands. No. She willed herself to stop thinking and made a dash to the deli.

"Hey Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa came to a sudden stop ih her tracks. It's the prince of Spica herself, sitting on one of the outdoor tables of the deli.

"Hi, Amane-san."

"Uhm, would you like to share a table?" Amane offered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh I am not sure. Actually, I just wanted to buy something and have it to go." Nagisa lied. She doesn't know how to do this social thing outside school. She and Amane were never really close. She's very mysterious and Nagisa did not even try to be bothered by it. But she has to admit, Amane is really, really cute. There's no comparison with her and Shizuma though. They have a different quality to them. Shizuma is just beautiful – divine, while Amane is beautiful yet handsome at the same time.

"Are you going somewhere?" Nagisa blinked, startled. How long has she been staring at Amanes' face? She blushed at the realization.

"Uh, nowhere really. I just wanted to go out – to clear my head." She answered shyly. Amane surely doesn't care about stuff like this. Hikari and Amane are together for what seems like forever now. Ever since she knew Hikari, she has always been talking about her Amane-kun. So it was no surprise that they became a couple rightaway. Everyone knew they belong together.

"Aaaah. Trying to forget, I see. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry. Go get your snacks. I'll be here when you get back. If you want to talk, we can talk okay?" Amane said with a warm smile. Just a smile yet Nagisa felt a little bit comforted already.

"Okay I'll think about it. Arigatou."

The smell of the sweet cakes and pastries usually does the trick for Nagisa. Whenever she breathes in the sweet smell together with a hint of coffee and tea aroma, she gets a pump in her blood that instantly plasters a smile on her face. But today, however, it is not the case. _Maybe I should talk to someone – to Amane. Maybe she knows something that I don't. Maybe she can help me? Maybe… _She thought to herself.

"So how are you coping?" Amane asked. Nagisa took up her offer to sit and talk. She's hoping this would help.

"Well, it still hurts when I think about it. Suzumi said I should make myself busy to forget." Nagisa replied, hesitating a little. After all, it is her first time to have a proper conversation with Amane.

"I agree with her. It keeps your mind occupied. That's what I'm doing and I think it's working alright." Amane said, laughing at the sight of Nagisa's shocked expression. Both Amane and Hikari have yet to tell their friends about the break up. Unfortunately, they have grown apart. Life outside Astraea Hills is not what they both expected. Amane worked and lived in Los Angeles for one year, and when she came back nothing's the same. She knew it was her who changed more.

"But… You and Hikari are so good together. I thought. I…" Nagisa stammered with her reply. No wonder she's alone out today. She never imagined this will happen to them too.

"I know. But things change. I changed. But hey, we're not here to talk about me. We're talking about you right?" Amane said, smiling, trying to divert the conversation. She really hasn't talked about it to anyone yet. Somehow, she finds it difficult to say these things out loud.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have it worse than I do." All the while, Nagisa thought she has the worst situation in the world. But after knowing about Amane and Hikari's break-up, she thought otherwise. She felt a little bit sorry for this girl sitting across the table. Knowing that you are the problem in the relationship is hard enough, but also knowing that you can not bring things back as they were before is harder.

"You know what?" Nagisa suddenly felt tired of all the sad stories. She might just have enough of it. "I don't feel like talking about these depressing stories anymore. It's a nice day, how about we take a walk?"

Surprised with Nagisa's suggestion Amane smiled, then stood up and picked up her bag. "That sounds good. But I have a better idea. Follow me."

_What the hell. _Nagisa thought. She's got nothing to lose, might as well enjoy the freedom she has right now. Getting the chance to enjoy it the Spica prince is too good to pass up. Nagisa followed Amane to the yard behind the deli. She never knew what was behind the place.

"Whoa. You got a car." Nagisa blurted out in surprise. Amane rides horses really good, so it will be no surprise if she drives this thing better. _I bet she looks hot driving this thing. _Nagisa thought. She never really looked at Amane _that_ way. It is a fact that Amane is cute, hot and well, sexy; but Nagisa dealt with it with such normality as she deals with the fact that the sun rises and sets each day. It never had a personal impact on her.

"Yes I did. So, where do you want to go?" Amane asked as they both got in the car.

"Surprise me." Nagisa answered.

"All right then. Now, let me buckle that for you." And with that being said, Amane reached across Nagisa's body to get the seatbelt, her hair softly brushing Nagisa's face and her body only inches away.

_She smells so good – smells as good as she looks. _Nagisa momentarily forgot to breathe. The snap of the buckle brought her back to reality.

An hour into the drive Nagisa realized with glee where they are headed. Well, she surely is surprised. She smiled, looking out the window. The journey was a little awkward. She tried to cheer up and not think about Shizuma and she know Amane is also trying to do the same thing.

"Amane-chan. I'm a little bit overwhelmed today, being here with you and all." Nagisa confessed. Amane was like a popular kid in school that she never imagined of being friends with – like she was out of her league. "We've never been really close." She continued. "I only got to talk to you before when you're with Hikari."

"I know, and I think I was very shy back then. Not talking to people much. I guess that's one thing that changed. In LA, I learned to be more open to people." Amane recalled her LA life. Sure she acquired friends, friends from the same community. She felt welcome and comfortable knowing that they are all the same and like the same things. Like girls, for example. She smiled at the recollection.

"We're here!" Nagisa's inner child came out. She pulled the windows down and let the ocean breeze come in.

The sand felt warm under their bare foot. With shoes in one hand, Nagisa and Amane strolled the beach looking for a spot to sit in. It was almost sunset and the water danced with the remaining sun light. The purple sky seemed a little bit sad, but beautiful nonetheless. Nagisa remembered how Shizuma liked the sunset. She turned to look at Amane. From the look on her face, for sure she's thinking about Hikari.

"So, I'll be really thick now. I want to know about LA." Nagisa bravely asked. She wanted to ask earlier but the she can not muster the courage to do so. She sat on the sand and crossed her legs under her, putting her shoes behind her. Amane sat right beside her, stretching her legs in front of her, leaning back a little.

"Well, it's a lot different there. Everyone's a free soul. I found it shocking to see that people there somehow act as if nobody's around and as if nobody cares." Amane answered smiling. LA was good to her, and the memory makes her happy. "I felt free back there, maybe because I met people like us." She continued.

"Huh? Like us, as in uhm, lezzies, is that what they call it?" Nagisa laughed. The thought of having a lot of people like her around her comforted her.

"Yes Nagisa-chan 'lezzies'". They both laughed at the term. They were amused at the idea of being called a lez.

It was the first time Amane witnessed Nagisa contagious laughter. She laughed along side her for a minute. Why weren't they friends? She wondered. She seemed really nice and she's kinda cute.

"You will like it there. I think with our current situation, we would both enjoy it there. You'll be very entertained." Amane resumed laughing.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked, puzzled.

"Well, now that we are both single, it's a good time to be in LA. Network. Meet new people. That sort of thing." She definitely met new people there, and a few that she liked, like in a romantic way. She felt a sudden pang of guilt. When she was in LA, she flirted a little. Trying to fill in the emptiness Hikari should be filling.

"So you met someone? Is that what changed? Sorry I'm nosy. I'm just curious" The idea of Amane with somebody else other than Hikari is quite hard to imagine. Nagisa always imagine one with the other. Maybe that's also the same for her and Shizuma before. Oh, Shizuma. She let out a sigh.

"I met someone, but I never fell in love. I guess it's always been Hikari."

Amane looked so vulnerable right now. She admires how brave Amane is to let Hikari go. Change is change, it's inevitable. _Yeah, like how Shizuma changed her mind about me. _She thought. _I wish I have Amane's courage and adventurous heart. _Life somewhere else, for Nagisa, is one big adventure she's afraid to take.

Suddenly, Amane was staring back at her with a smirk or a smile on her face. She's not sure.

"I've changed a lot Nagisa, in ways you and I would never imagine."

Amane moved her face closer to Nagisa's posing as if she would kiss her, but not close enough so she could still see Nagisa's shocked face. Then she pulled away, laughing.

Nagisa's heart stopped beating. Amane almost kissed her. She froze in her seat. She did not even try to avoid it. _Oh no. _It was a bad joke. So bad that she wished it wasn't a joke at all. She's turned on. She felt a sudden urge, so strong that she cannot just contain.

In a split second, Nagisa placed herself on top of Amane's stretched body. She recognized the look of surprise on Amane's face but it vanished just as quickly. Amane reached out for her face and pulled her to such an aggressive kiss and they both fell back to the sand. Nagisa's lips responded with eagerness. Amane's tongue found its way into Nagisa's mouth, wanting to play with hers. She gave in and stuck out her tongue to play.

_Her lips are so soft_. Nagisa said to herself. She wanted to suck them until they turn violet. Nagisa can't think of anything else right now besides the fact that the prince of Spica is making her feel so hot right now. She can feel her wetness now. It has been a while since she felt that. Still on top of Amane, she placed her hands on both sides of Amane's face, shifting her weight to her legs.

She can feel Amane's hands on now her hips, pinning it firmly in place. Slowly, they grind their hips together. Feeling all hot, Nagisa wanted to tear both their clothes off when reality hits her – they are on the beach, in public.

She pulled away quickly. Amane looked puzzled.

"Amane-kun. We're out in the open. Let's go to your car." Without hesitation, the two were on their feet desperate to reach the parking lot as fast as possible.

*blip blip*

The car unlocked before they reached the door. Nagisa reached for the back door when suddenly Amane snatched her hand away and pinned her with her back against the car. Panting, Nagisa found herself face to face with the prince, hot with anticipation. Amane teased her by leaning in for a kiss but quickly pulling back – a grin smacked across her face. Maybe she'll show Nagisa the new Amane tonight.

"I think I am seeing the change now." Nagisa whispered, out of breath.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Nagisa-chan." With that response, Amane reached for Nagisa's shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping it even before Nagisa can react. Mouth agape and panting, Nagisa tried to pull the car door open but Amane stopped her. Amane held both Nagisa's hand with her left while her right hand continued marveling down Nagisa's shorts pulling it down.

The sight of the black lacy underwear surprised Amane. She never imagined Nagisa to be the lacy kind of girl. Lace always turns her on. Seeing her pussy through the gaps of the fabric alone makes her mouth water. She wondered how Nagisa would taste like. She let Nagisa's hands go and placed both hers on Nagisa's hips pulling her close. She could feel Nagisa's rapid breathing against her neck, knowing full well that she's not the only one dying of anticipation.

Nagisa buried her face on the prince's neck. Breathing heavily, she started kissing Amane's neck. She knew how it surprised her, judging by the goose bumps on her skin. Nagisa continued, sucking her neck and moving her way higher, licking Amane's porcelain skin with hunger. "Oh Amane-kun, take me." Nagisa pleaded.

Amane suddenly pulled back and stared at Nagisa's hazel eyes.

_To be continued…_


	2. Inside Amane's head

Amane Ohtori

It was the first time I stared at Nagisa's eyes long enough to know she has beautiful hazel eyes. This girl in front of me with pleading eyes looked very different from the Nagisa I know. This girl's a different Nagisa. Years passed and we both changed. Now, she's become this vixen. The years did her good. Time made her sexier, maybe credits should also go to Shizuma. She probably taught her well, but how well? I needed to know and I wanted to find out for myself.

She wanted me to take her. Hearing her say it with such need in her voice, sent shivers down my spine and down _there_. Never have I imagined this was possible. Of course I've known her a long time, but this attraction between us, how was it possible? I can not think straight anymore. I needed to feel her, taste her right then and there.

The look on her face when I abruptly pulled away was a mix of pleading and confusion. She pleaded for me to take her. I just have to see it with my own eyes if she meant it, because I wanted to really, really take her and more.

I smiled at her, just stared at her doing nothing else, teasing.

"Please Amane-kun." She whimpered, grabbing my hand and leading it to her pussy. I felt her wetness easily from the lacy fabric of her underwear. I said nothing, still staring and smirking a little. I can tell she's dying to have my fingers inside her. But the sight of her, so hot, so turned on was such a delight I didn't want to look away.

My heart started beating fast. I leaned in for a gentle kiss, and then softly traced her lips with my tongue. I moved closer, my leg in between hers – keeping them wide apart. I pulled away a little from the kiss, leaving her mouth open with thirst and need. I smiled to myself, teasing this girl is so much fun. Then I dove in for a tongue play, hers awaiting mine. She sucked my tongue hard when she felt my hand slide inside her panties, my finger sliding perfectly in her wetness.

"You feel so good Nagisa." I whispered, catching my breath.

"Aaaaah. Please don't stop. Please, please." Nagisa whimpered as I rub her clitoris. The sound of her plead was filled with so much hunger that I began to wonder where it came from. Maybe it has been a long time ago when since she and Shizuma did it. When Shizuma broke up with her, it left her heart broken and her body dry. It will be very hard to get over the person who makes you laugh and makes you come more than you can count. How do I know Shizuma makes her come that much? Well, Shizuma and I had a history of our own – we were young and very adventurous back then, but that's a story for another day.

I began kissing her neck, hearing her moan louder. I kissed and sucked the very delicate skin on her neck. Her skin was so delicate and sensitive – everywhere. When I felt her legs tighten around mine, her breathing shallower, and her nails digging at my back, I knew I was on the right track. With my arm behind her back, I tugged her closer to me. Then I rubbed her clit faster and harder. She was so wet. It was so delicious.

"Ah, ah, Amane.. Ah! Aaaaaah!" Nagisa screamed, louder than I expected her to. Good thing, the parking lot was deserted. She finally came in my hand. I can't help but give a triumphant smile. Then I kissed her on the mouth, not giving her time to talk.

"Ssssshh.." I muttered when she tried to pull away to talk. Then I continued to marvel her mouth. Something about this (almost) innocent girl makes me hot. I felt my own wetness, but I kept it to myself. The last time I shared this little information with someone, I ended up disappointed and frustrated. Hikari, so demure and shy, can not take up the courage to touch someone else's body – even mine, her girlfriend's body.

At first, I understood how Hikari might be feeling. It was alright to be scared for it was still new to her. She confessed that I was her first and that she knew almost nothing about it. She said that she will just leave everything to me. That time I felt empowered, having my way with the delicate girl she was, bringing her to the other side of life. The way she moans with pleasure when I touch her is exhilarating, so I made it my goal to give the most intense pleasure she will ever experience. The once delicate and innocent girl, turned into a sexy little school girl overtime, showing up on class without underwear and asking me to feel it for myself, teasing me. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world.

For years we kept on with this teasing game; but not once in those years has she tried to touch me in ways I have touched her. One day, I asked her about it. How come she let me make love to her in everyway imaginable and yet she can not even touch me inside my shirt. She said that she just can not do it. It was rather selfish of her. I grew frustrated. Watching her in pleasure excites me so much and I can't do anything about it.

My last night in Japan, I asked her to sleepover. I swallowed my pride and pleaded for her to touch me. She looked at me in shock; but in my head that look had a hint of disgust. I was so desperate for her touch and it was beginning to be disgusting. She left my room without a word, and that moment I knew that when I come back, nothing will ever be the same.

With Nagisa's arms around my neck and mine on her hips, we continued kissing. Gentler this time, giving us both a time to catch our breath. My mind has drifted. I can still remember the way Hikari puts her arm around my neck just like this. I wanted to cry, but not here, not now.

I pulled away, not looking at Nagisa's eyes which just minutes ago I found so beautiful. "Put your shorts back on. It's time to go." Then I got in the driver's seat, leaving a very confused Nagisa outside scrambling to her feet to get in the car.

The moment she got in the passenger seat, I managed tune into a nice local radio station playing songs from western bands. Still, I avoided her gaze and looked straight ahead.

"Fasten your seatbelt Nagisa-chan. I'll drop you off your house." I didn't want to talk to her about what I just remembered. It would definitely insult her knowing that I thought about Hikari while I was fucking her. Though only briefly, the idea of it will surely make any girl feel insulted.

"Amane-kun, what just happened? It was so great, you were great; but why are you not even looking at me now?" Nagisa asked, if I was right, she sounded hurt. I did not dare look at her. I knew how puzzled she was, because I was pretty puzzled myself. I thought I was ready for something new, but apparently I am not.

We drove in silence for what seemed like eternity. I was not being fair to Nagisa. She deserved an explanation but I am not really for one. I lowered down the radio volume as we approached Nagisa's front yard. We came to a halt. I turned the engine off and faced Nagisa. She was unbuckling her seatbelt and I stopped her.

"Wait, don't go yet. I am very sorry for today. I wasn't being fair to you. I should not have done that to you. I can not explain my behavior now, maybe some other time. I am sorry." I muttered my voice cracking.

Nagisa stared at me and then she unfastened her seat belt and got out of the car. She walked straight to the front door without looking back. I knew she's mad. She deserved every right to be. I thought I was ready. I thought…

I headed back home, greeted by my empty flat. A few years ago, living alone seemed like the perfect living situation, but now it's different. It gave me the full experience of being alone. I went straight to bed, laid there for how many hours, I can't remember.

Then finally, I dozed off, hoping tomorrow would prove to be a better day.


End file.
